


Day 14: 69

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Crack, Don't Read This, I gave up on this prompt, I'm not even kidding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: This author does not shame anyone for enjoying the 69 position (or really any).I just - I couldn't think of anything for this one...forgive me father for I have failed





	Day 14: 69

“69 is a dumb position,” Tony said aloud to the empty white void.  
“You’re right,” Steve’s voice echoed from no where.

**Author's Note:**

> This author does not shame anyone for enjoying the 69 position (or really any).
> 
> I just - I couldn't think of anything for this one...forgive me father for I have failed


End file.
